Prince and Snow White
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Sakura ingin menjadi putri salju, dan Naruto yang akan menjadi pangeran tampan untuk pendamping hidupnya. Keduanya berada di bawah pohon semi dan hanyut dalam perbincangan polos mereka, hingga kemudian obrolan mereka berujung pada sebuah ciuman/"Sakura-chan mau minta cium di mana?"/"Tou-chan, bibil Naluto-kun kenyal sepelti agal-agal ini.."/NARUSAKU!/Drabble/DLDR!/HAPPY NEW YEAR :)


**Prince and Snow White**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Pairing : NaruSaku-ever!. Rated : K-plus. Genre : Romance and family. Drabble. Warning : OOC. Typos. Mainstream theme. Boring.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

.

.

.

 **Don't like? DON'T READ!**

 **Enjoy It!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata bulat gadis cilik itu mengerjap selama beberapa kali. Zambrud polos miliknya nampak berbinar di tengah menatap kagum benda bundar yang tersaji di hadapannya. Telunjuk mungil bocah itu mengacung, lalu di gunakan untuk mencuil benda basah tersebut.

"Iihh! Geol-geol!" Sakura Haruno terpekik girang ketika merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal bergeol kala ia menyentuhnya menggunakan ujung telunjuk.

"Sakura-chan! Itu untuk di makan, bukan dimainkan." Sang Ibu menegur gadis polos itu dengan suara lembut khas miliknya.

Sakura mendongak, kemudian menoleh dan menatap wajah lembut Mebuki. "Apa Sakula-chan boleh mencicipinya?"

Dan benar saja, Mebuki langsung tertawa geli ketika mendapat pertanyaan polos dari sang putri. "Tentu! Sakura-chan boleh mencicipinya, tapi jangan yang itu." Ia menyodorkan sepiring kecil jelly berperisa leci yang bewarna merah kepada putri kecilnya yang sedang duduk di depan meja dengan sebuah bangku. "Yang ini saja, soalnya yang itu Kaa-chan buatkan spesial untuk tamu kita."

Wajah bulat Sakura berseri. "Wahh! Cantik sepelti Lubah." Bola matanya berbinar cerah. Menatap dengan kagum jelly yang di bentuk menyerupai binatang Rubah. Uniknya, jelly berbentuk Rubah tersebut memiliki sembilan ekor. Tentunya Sakura bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa Ibunya sepandai itu membentuk sebuah jelly menjadi binatang Rubah dengan memiliki sembilan ekor.

"Kaa-chan, kok bisa bikin agal-agal ini sepelti Lubah?" Ajaibnya, bocah berusia lebih dari tiga tahun itu pandai mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Di cetak sayang." Mebuki menjawab di tengah kesibukan menyusun piring makan di atas meja. Persis seperti yang dijelaskan olehnya tadi. Semua dipersiapkan khusus untuk tamu— sahabat lamanya yang akan datang berkunjung. "Kalau pakai cetakan Sakura-chan juga bisa membuatnya." Ia menoleh, lalu melempar senyum manis kepada Sakura.

Bocah itu tersenyum begitu lebar, hingga mata besarnya menyipit karena sangking lebarnya tersenyum. "Sakula-chan boleh bantu Kaa-chan bikin agal-agal?"

Mebuki mencuil gemas ujung hidung mungil Sakura. "Iya! Tentu boleh sayang.." Ia mencubit pelan pipi chubby bocah cilik itu, selanjutnya mengecup dahi lebarnya. "Putri Kaa-chan cantik dan pintar. Kaa-chan sayang Sakura-chan."

Suara tawa cekikikan khas bocah lolos dari bibir mungil gadis balita tersebut. "Sakula-chan juga sayang Kaa-chan. Sangaaaaat sayang heehee.." Kali ini Sakura nyengir lebar, kemudian memberi ciuman sayangnya pada pipi Mebuki.

"Aahh! Terimakasih untuk ciumannya Sakura-chan." Mebuki berkata riang, lalu mendekap tubuh mungil putrinya tersebut. "Mau coba mencicipi jelly buatan Kaa-chan!?" Begitu melepas pelukan singkatnya, Nyonya Haruno tersebut mengambil sepiring kecil jelly miliknya tadi.

Sakura mengangguk semangat. "Kaa-chan suapi Sakula-chan ya.." Pintanya berharap sambil menampilkan wajah cerah.

Melihat tingkah manja sang putri, tak mampu membuat Mebuki untuk tak tersenyum. "Baiklah. Akan Kaa-chan suapi.." Ia memotong sedikit dari ujung ekor jelly Rubah tersebut yang di bagian pertama.

Sakura berjengit melihatnya. "Kaa-chan, Lubah itu pasti kesakitan." Protesnya terhadap sang Ibu yang tak segan langsung menyendok ujung ekor jelly Rubah tersebut setelah tadi memotongnya.

Ibu muda tersebut meloloskan tawa geli. "Rubahnya pasti akan marah bila dia merasa kesakitan." Sendok di tangannya segera ia kerahkan tepat di depan bibir mungil Sakura. "Buka mulutnya! Aaaaa.."

Berfikir sesaat, sedetik kemudian Sakura langsung melahap suapan jelly dari Mebuki. "Nyamm.. nyamm. Agal-agal buatan Kaa-chan selalu enak." Bocah cilik tersebut meracau di sela mengunyah makanan kenyal di dalam mulutnya. "Uummm... enaknya..." Rasa leci terecap di lidah perasanya. Dan itu memberi sensi luar biasa. Manis dan ber-aroma buah leci yang terasa segar.

Mebuki tertawa pelan. Putrinya itu memang cantik, manis, imut dan cerwet. Juga bawel dan banyak tanya. Walau begitu, ia tetap menyayangi putri cilik merah mudanya itu. Sangat menyayanginya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tiiing.. toong..**

"Ahh! Itu pasti mereka." Mebuki lekas menyusun gelas di atas meja, setelah itu bergegas menghampiri pintu yang terletak beberapa meter dari dapur. Sakura yang melihatnya pergi ke depan langsung melompat turun dari sofa, lalu mengikuti sang Ibunda dan rela meninggalkan film Animasi Ice Age kesukaannya.

 **Cklekk!**

Pintu terbuka dan langsung menghadirkan tiga orang di luar sana. Salah satunya wanita berambut merah panjang, dan dua yang lainnya satu lelaki dewasa dan satu lagi lelaki cilik.

"Ahh! Selamat siang Mebuki-chan." Kushina merentangkan tangan, kemudian langsung memeluk Mebuki yang juga balas memeluknya. Minato yang sedang menggeggam tangan mungil putra pirangnya tersenyum melihat keakraban dua mahluk hawa tersebut. Persahabatan memang indah.

"Yoo! Minato!"

Sang Tuan Namikaze mengangkat kepala, dan meluruskan pandangan ke depan. "Kizashi!" Serunya setelah itu, kemudian melepaskan pegangannya dari tangan sang putra lalu segera menyambut pelukan hangat dari Kizashi.

Tuan Haruno tersebut menepuk-nepuk punggung lebar Minato. "Lama tak bertemu ya, sahabat lama." Ujarnya sambil tertawa, lalu kembali melepaskan pelukan 'ala pria' mereka.

Kizashi menyentuh bahu atas Minato. "Bagaimana kabarmu sahabatku!?"

Minato tersenyum seperti biasa. "Sangat baik. Dirimu sendiri?"

"Aku sehat dan baik. Lihatlah." Minato tertawa pelan ketika Kizashi mengangkat tangan, dan memamerkan otot kekar di kedua lengannya dengan bangga. Lelaki bersurai pink tua terlihat begitu sehat dan bugar.

Mata bulat Sakura mengerjap berkali-kali. Bibir mungilnya terbuka kecil, namun lucunya malah terlihat seperti bentuk huruf 'o'. Naruto Namikaze mengerutkan dahi melihat gadis cilik tersebut. Dia aneh dengan memiliki rambut bewarna pink, dan kenapa dahinya bisa selebar itu? Fikiran Naruto berkecamuk di tengah mengamati sosok merah muda tersebut.

Sakura memiringkan kepala, menatap lelaki cilik di hadapannya dengan seksama. Dia terlihat imut dengan adanya tiga garis kumis Rubah di pipi sebelah kiri dan kanannya, di tambah lagi dengan rambut pirangnya yang layu, namun 'agak' berdiri di bagian belakang. Dia begitu tampan dan keren.

Alis tipis Naruto terangkat tinggi. Anak itu cantik, apalagi dengan adanya pita yang mengikat bagian kepalanya, membuatnya terlihat imut bercampur manis.

"Aku Naruto Namikaze." Naruto memperkenalkan diri.

Sakura termangu. Kembali ia mengerjap sambil menatap wajah tampan anak lelaki itu dengan bibir yang masih senantiasa terbuka.

Naruto mengerti, gadis cilik itu tak paham dengan ucapannya barusan. "Namaku Naruto Namikaze." Ulangnya lagi, namun kali ini lebih jelas untuk dapat dimengerti.

Tertegun sejenak, kemudian sudut bibir Sakura tertarik ke atas. Begitu tinggi, hingga menyerupai seulas senyum lebar yang membuat matanya menyipit karena sangking lebarnya menarik senyum. Naruto turut tersenyum, namun tak selebar senyum Sakura.

"Namaku Sakula Haluno, Naluto-kun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua betis mungil nan berisi padat itu bergantian melangkah membawa empunya berlari-lari mengitari taman. Gadis cilik itu tertawa lepas, terkadang menjerit-jerit kegirangan di tengah mengelilingi sebatang pohon bunga Sakura yang sengaja di tanam dekat taman belakang kediaman Haruno.

"Hahaha... Naluto-kun, ayo main lali-laian belsama Sakula-chan.."

Naruto tak membalas, dan terus saja memerhatikan Sakura yang berlari pecicilan. "Sakura-chan jangan lari-lari terus, nanti jatuh." Bocah Namikaze tersebut memperingati sambil berjalan mengikuti setiap langkah Sakura. Putri cilik tersebut tak mengindahkan peringatan dari Naruto. Ia berlari tiada henti atapun lelah, dan nampak begitu semangat.

Terlalu bersemangat, hingga akhirnya...

 **Buukhh!**

"Aduhh!"

Dan benar saja apa kata Naruto. Baru beberapa detik tadi ditegur, tanpa sengaja Sakura menyandung akar dari batang pohon semi yang dikitari olehnya. Tak ayal, iapun jatuh terjembab detik itu juga sambil mengaduh kesakitan saat di rasa lutunya mendarat di atas tanah yang berumputan segar. Lutut polosnya terbentur cukup keras.

Naruto membola. "SAKURA-CHAN!" Berseru sedemikian paniknya, ia bergegas menghampiri Sakura yang berusaha bangkit dari jatuh terjembabnya. Bocah lincah itu duduk di bawah pohon setelah berhasil bangun, lalu merintih di sana.

"Aawww.. sakit.." Sakura duduk sambil meringis pelan ketika mendapati bercak merah di atas lurut mulusnya. Memang tidak terluka, tapi cukup terasa sakit untuk anak sekecilnya. Tapi Sakura termasuk bocah yang kuat, karena tak ada air mata yang menetes barang setitikpun disudut matanya. Dia hanya meringis.

"Sakura-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto berjongkok di depan Sakura, lalu membersihkan beberapa kelopak bunga Sakura yang mulai layu dari atas kepalanya. "Sudah kubilang jangan lari-lari, nanti jatuh. Sakura-chan sih tidak mendengarkanku, kan jadi begini akibatnya kalau membantah.." Bocah pirang itu mengomel sambil beralih membersihkan wajah Sakura dari kotoran tanah yang nempel.

Sakura memasang raut sedih. "Sakula-chan minta maaf kepada Naluto-kun." Ungkapnya dengan nada bersalah, kemudian menundukan kepala guna menyembunyikan wajah dari tatapan safir tajam milik Naruto.

Bocah pirang berusia empat tahun ke atas itu tersenyum lebar menanggapinya. "Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan. Aku maafkan." Putri kecil tersebut mengangkat wajah untuk melihat paras tampan Naruto. "Lain kali jangan seperti ini lagi ya! Dengarkan kalau aku menegur." Naruto mengimbuh ucapannya lagi.

Sakura turut tersenyum. Namun jauh lebih lebar dari senyuman Naruto. "Telimakasih Naluto-kun. Aku sayang dan cinta kepada Naluto-kun." Dan dengan suara pelatnya, tanpa tahu kebenaran Sakura malah mengungkapkan perasaan.

Kini Naruto nyengir lebar. "Aku juga sayang dan cinta kepada Sakura-chan." Balasnya yang ditemani oleh cengir polos.

Sakura tersipu. "Kalau begitu Naluto-kun halus menjadi Suami Sakula-chan."

Naruto tertawa. "Heehee.. kalau untuk Sakura-chan pasti akan aku lakukan. Apapun itu." Dan dengan polosnya ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Bocah itu merasa sedikit grogi.

"Naluto-kun mau melakukan apa saja untuk Sakula-chan?" Gadis balita tersebut bertanya untuk memastikan. Dan nyatanya, pertanyaan darinya mendapat respons anggukan semangat dari lelaki pirang di hadapannya. "Boleh Sakula-chan minta sesuatu dali Naluto-kun?"

Lagi-lagi Naruto mengangguk.

Sakura cilik mengulum senyum, dan pipinya nampak merona. "Sakula-chan mau jadi putli salju, dan Naluto-kun jadi pangelan untuk Sakula-chan." Paparnya.

Dan hasilnya tetap sama. Naruto mengangguk. Malah dengan antusias kali ini.

Sakura mencondongkan wajah bulatnya pada Naruto. "Sebagai pangelan Sakula-chan, mana ciuman untuk Sakula-chan?"

Naruto terlihat berfikir sejenak, sebelum kemudian menjawab. "Sakura-chan mau minta cium di mana?" Mata bulatnya mengerjap di tengah menanti tanggapan dari yang di aju oleh pertanyaannya.

"Pangelan cium putli salju di bibil, jadi Sakula-chan juga mau di cium di bibil.."

Diam untuk beberapa saat, setelah itu Naruto mendekati wajah merona Sakura. "Aku cium sekarang ya?" Bocah pinkish itu mengangguk antusias. "Pejamkan mata Sakura-chan!" Naruto terkekeh saat melihat Sakura langsung memejamkan mata tanpa protes. Dia penurut sekali.

Beberapa detik merasakan angin, kini yang dirasakan oleh permukaan bibir Sakura daging basah dan kenyal. Rasanya sedikit asin bercampur manis samar, namun lebih mendominasi ke rasa tawar. Daging itu kenyal, persis seperti jelly buatan sang Ibunda-nya. Namun yang ini jauh lebih padat dan berasa.

Dua bocah cilik tersebut hanyut dalam ciuman pertama mereka. Keduanya duduk tepat di bawah pohon Sakura dengan keadaan lelaki cilik berjongkok sedangkan gadis cilik duduk manis sambil mendongakan kepala.

Mereka mesra sekali^^

Begitu tiba di taman belakang, Kushina langsung di buat terkejut bukan kepalang ketika mendapati dua bocah di bawah pohon Sakura sedang berciuman. Mana tepat di bagian bibir lagi. Mebuki dan dua lelaki dewasa lainnya tak kalah terkejut dari Kushina. Keempatnya cengo dengan wajah blank.

"Kyaaaaaah! Naru-chan!"

Kontan, Naruto lekas menarik bibir mungilnya dari Sakura. Ia menoleh, dan yang di dapati adalah kedua orang tua Sakura dan kedua orang tuanya sedang berdiri di sana. Mereka terlihat banyak membawa barang di tangan. Tikar dan beberapa makanan lainnya beserta air. Mereka semua hendak berhanami di bawah pohon Sakura untuk merayakan pergantian tahun.

Naruto bangkit, tak lupa ia menjulurkan tangan untuk membantu Sakura. Kushina dan Mebuki segera menghampiri kedua bocah cilik di sana, sementara Minato dan Kizashi berjalan menuju ke tengah taman untuk membentang tikar dan menata barang bawaan mereka. Dua lelaki tersebut menghiraukan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kaa-chan!" Sakura menghambur dalam pelukan Mebuki. Tangan mungilnya melingkari bagian pinggang sang Ibu dengan kepala mendongak. Gadis balita tersebut nyengir lebar dengan pipi yang masih memerah.

"Naru-chan, apa yang kalian lakukan tadi?" Kushina meraih tangan mungil Naruto. Menggandengnya lalu membawanya berjalan menghampiri tempat hanami di gelar, dan di ikuti oleh Mebuki yang juga menggandeng tangan Sakura yang jauh lebih mungil dan padat dari tangan Naruto.

"Aku pangeran putri salju, jadi aku hanya melaksanakan tugasku sebagai pangeran yang melindungi Sakura-chan." Mebuki terkekeh geli mendengar penjelasan polos dari Naruto.

Kushina memerah. "Kamu ini."

"Kemari sayang.." Tersenyum lebar, kemudian Sakura bergegas menubruk Ayah pinkish-nya dengan riang. "Ahh! Lihatlah putri Tou-chan, masih kecil sudah pandai main cinta-cintaan." Kizashi mengecup pucuk kepala Sakura, lalu mendekap bocah itu dalam pangkuannya.

"Tou-chan, bibil Naluto-kun kenyal sepelti agal-agal ini.." Sakura mengambil sepotong jelly di hadapannya kemudian mengangkatnya di depan wajah Kizashi yang disambut dengan tawa pelan oleh Minato dan Kushina. "Lebih enak bibil Naluto-kun dali pada agal-agal buatan Kaa-chan." Mebuki tersenyum kaku sambil menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuk. Ahh! Putrinya itu pandai sekali berkata-kata.

Naruto yang tengah duduk bersila disamping Minato dan Kushina hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar paparan Sakura yang terucap seadanya. Bibir Sakura juga kenyal. Manis lagi. Ia jadi ingin mencium bibir Sakura lagi. Mungkin ia dan Sakura bisa melakukannya lagi saat di belakang orang tua mereka. Kalau sampai ketahuan, mereka pasti akan di tegur lagi. Itu sangat menyebalkan bagi Naruto.

Kushina menatap Mebuki sambil cengir-cengir sendiri. Tentunya itu membuat Minato dan Kizashi terheran melihatnya. "Mebuki-chan!" Alis Ibu muda tersebut terangkat lalu bergerak naik turun secara bergantian. "Bagaimana, hm!?"

Mebuki tersenyum riang. "Bukan ide buruk, Kushina-chan." Jawabannya membuat masing-masing dari Suami mereka semakin terheran. Kedua lelaki dewasa tersebut saling melempar tatapan tak mengerti, lantas mengangkat bahu secara bersamaan di saat mereka sama-sama tak mengerti.

"Kita akan menjadi keluarga besar, heehee..." Kushina tertawa kemudian memeluk Mebuki dengan girang. "Kyaaa! Bahagianya Mebuki-chan." Ia memapar dengan perasaan bahagia yang tak ketara. Sama halnya dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Mebuki dalam pelukan hangat mereka, dan mengindahkan pertanya-tanyaan yang berkecamuk dalam fikiran Minato dan Kushina.

Sakura beranjak dari atas pangkuan Kizashi. Turun lalu berpindah duduk disamping Naruto. "Sakula-chan mau duduk dekat pangelan Sakula-chan saja." Gadis mungil tersebut merapatkan diri pada Naruto, hingga keduanya terhimpit.

Naruto tak tinggal diam. Tangan mungilnya merangkul bahu kecil Sakura, dan menoleh pada gadis cilik tersebut sambil tersenyum lebar ala Rubah andalannya. "Aku juga mau duduk dekat dengan putri saljuku, Sakura-chan heehee.." Kini ia nyengir, kemudian menyuapi Sakura dengan jelly di tangannya yang langsung di lahap cepat oleh Sakura.

Kushina mendekati telinga Mebuki. "Mereka cocok sekali ya, khikhi.." Sebuah anggukan antusias dan cekikikan geli menjadi tanggapan untuk bisikannya. Minato dan Kizashi hanya bisa tertawa canggung melihat kemesraan buah hati mereka.

Naruto dan Sakura mesra sekali. Persis seperti orang pacaran. Mereka benar-benar terlihat begitu serasi^^

.

.

.

.

 **^The End^**

 **Terimakasih**

.

.

.

Yoo.. semuanya. Selamat merayakan hari pergantian tahun, dan mohon maaf bila saya mempunyai banyak kesalahan kepada semua para readers..

Salam hangat untuk semuanya ^_^

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR! ^_^**


End file.
